Misao Banished
by animegirl2u
Summary: After Misao gets kicked out of the Aoiya can Aoshi bring her back?
1. Chapter One

Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a fanfic, and I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions about how I can make this story better please tell me. The only request I want to make is that you please be kind. If you don't have anything useful or nice to say, just don't say anything. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
DISCLAIMER = I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of the characters, even though I wish I did.  
  
Misao bolted up in the middle of the night screaming, tears streaming down her face. "Don't go Aoshi-sama, please don't leave!" This was the third time this week she had that dream. I was the same dream she had right after Aoshi-sama left. She went back to sleep, praying there would be no more dreams, and that no one heard her.  
The next morning Misao quickly got changed, and ran straight to Aoshi's room. She knocked quickly before running inside. She didn't care if Aoshi was angry; she just needed to know he was still there.  
"What do you want Misao?" He didn't look up at her, as he spoke, his icy stare remained fixed upon the wall.  
"Nothing, I'm sorry for disturbing you, Aoshi-sama," she grinned as she shut the door, and ran down to breakfast. When she reached the table she came to a sudden stop. A pair of bloodshot eyes belonging to the normally joyful Okina stared back at her.  
"Misao, we need to talk."  
"What is it gramps?" Her voice trembled as she tried to sound cheerful, but failed miserably.  
"Your screaming in the middle of the night keeps everyone up. We think it would be best for you to go visit the Himura's for a while," he whispered calmly. "I'm going back to bed now, there is money on the table for you to get you some food on your way to Tokyo. I expect you to be gone by the time I get up."  
Misao could feel the tears begin to build up as she watched him walk away. She wanted so badly to beg him to let her stay, but she knew she couldn't. Walking up to the table she felt a tear stream down her face, no longer able to stop it. She grabbed the money and ran out the door keeping her face down even though she knew there was no one around to see her crying. Once she was far enough away from the Aoiya Misao looked back in its direction, "Goodbye, Aoshi-sama," she whispered. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hello again, I just wanted to say that I hope you all like my story. Once again, if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me. I know the last chapter was really short, so I decided to put this chapter up today as well.  
  
DISCLAIMER = I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of the characters, even though I wish I did.  
  
The dead leaves crunched beneath Misao's feet as she walked slowly through the forest. She knew that she was going the long way, but she didn't care. The only thing Misao cared about at that moment was avoiding people. She could still feel the tears cascading down her face leaving white streaks through the dirt. Every once in a while she would be able to stop the flow of tears, but they just came back in a few seconds. All she had to do was think of her home, and the tears would fall again. She still couldn't believe they had kicked her out. The people who she had always considered to be her family had kicked her out of the only home she had ever known. For as long as she could remember she had nightmares of Aoshi- sama leaving, but she never thought she would be the one to leave.  
As she neared the Himura's dojo she began to second-guess her decision. Misao knew that she couldn't return to the Aoiya, but gramps had given her enough money to stay at any place she wanted for awhile. Even if she did run out of money there were plenty of people she could take money from. After all, Tokyo was sure to be over run with thieves. She could just steal from one of them, and everything would be fine.  
After awhile she decided to stay with the Himura's. After all, there's no point in wasting perfectly good money. Besides, Kaoru would probably be happy to see her. As she neared the door she could hear Kaoru yelling at Kenshin about food. After the noise of things hitting the wall subsided she knocked on the door.  
"Oh my! Misao-chan it's you. It seems like it's been forever since I've seen you." Kaoru's mouth was formed into a huge grin as she dragged Misao through the door. "Kenshin guess what. Misao has finally come to visit, isn't it great?"  
"Oro?" Kenshin's eyes were wide and he had a large bump right in the middle of his forehead. A large pot lay on the floor with a dent in the side, which allowed Misao to see what had happened. Looking around she noticed a very odd sight, much odder then the dented pan.  
"Where are Sano, and Yahiko?" Whenever she had visited before they always showed up around dinnertime. Then it clicked, Kaoru had cooked tonight.  
"Who cares about a rotten little brat, and a free loader? They left the second I got started cooking, but that's all right. You can just have their food, I already gave Kenshin Sano's, so I'm afraid all that's left is Yahiko's. I hope it will be enough." Misao turned around just in time to see Kenshin slide silently through the door, empty plate in hand.  
  
Sorry, I know this chapter is short as well, but hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. I also wanted to apologize about some of the characters. I know a lot of them are very out of character, but I'm really trying. All I can say is keep reading, and hopefully it will get better. 


	3. Chapter Three

It's me again. I know you're probably sick of hearing this, but please give me some feed back on how I could improve this story. I know the chapters are all really short, but I'm trying to do better about that. To make up for the short chapters I plan to add new chapters at least every other day. Someone pointed out that Okina would never send Misao away, and I realize that. If you read this chapter though, things will begin to make a lot more sense.  
  
DISCLAIMER = I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters, obviously.  
  
--------------  
  
Misao looked over at the table where Kaoru had just placed the evil smelling food. On the floor beside the table she noticed a small piece of paper, which had obviously been forgotten. As she leaned over to look at her food she picked it up quickly and hid it in her lap. "So Misao-chan, what brings you over from Kyoto all by yourself? Aoshi didn't disappear again, did he?" Kenshin was trying to sound like he was joking, but failing miserably.  
"Yeah Misao, did something happen back in Kyoto?" Kaoru glared over at Kenshin. She had just returned from outside, and was carrying a handful of Kenshin's discarded food.  
"I just decided to come visit you guys. It seems like it's been forever since we've seen each other. I borrowed money from Gramps, so you don't have to worry about taking care of me." Misao was slightly nervous about lying to them, but if she was right about he note it didn't matter. She was sure that Okina had sent a note, and that it was sitting in her lap right at that second, unread. After choking down the vile substance Kaoru called food she hid the note in her clothes. "Miss Kaoru, would you mind showing me where I could sleep."  
"Of course Misao, you must be exhausted from your trip. We didn't know you were coming, so we don't have a room set up for you, but hopefully there's a place you will be comfortable." Kaoru showed Misao the room, and turned around shutting the door behind her.  
Misao sat on the floor, and stared at the note. It was obviously from Okina. But what could it say. Reading it she was shocked. She had expected him to explain the whole situation, and ask the Himura's to keep her there forever.  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Himura  
  
I sent you this note regarding Misao, who I expect will arrive there very soon, if she isn't there already. Misao has been so upset about Aoshi lately, that she can no long bear it. She has been waking up in the middle of the night screaming for Aoshi to stay. She has been trying so hard to make Aoshi open up, and he just ignores her attempts. She believes that I sent her away because we were all angry with her for keeping us up. While this is completely untrue please don't let her know. We all decided that we wanted our darling Misao to be happy again, even if it means we have to lie to her. All I ask of you is that you make sure she doesn't leave the dojo until Aoshi comes to get her. I know that Aoshi will be angry about the fact that I kicked her out, and will go to rescue her. I think that this will force him to admit how much he really cares about Misao. I simply ask that you make sure our darling Misao stays safe until her darling Aoshi comes to rescue her.  
  
Okina  
  
So that was his plan! Part of Misao wanted to run back to Kyoto, and kill him for worrying her like that, and the other half wanted to run to Kyoto, and hug him. In the end she decided to do neither, and wait for her darling Aoshi-sama to rescue her.  
  
As Aoshi walked into the kitchen he was greeted by an unusual, and slightly unnerving sound, silence. It took him awhile, but eventually he noticed what was missing. "Where is Misao?" he asked Okina, who was sitting there silently eating breakfast.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you? Misao left for Tokyo a few days ago."  
  
"Why?" Aoshi asked icily, trying to mask his confusion, and doing a very good job.  
  
"She kept waking everybody up in the middle of the night. We needed a break, so we sent her to visit the Himuras." Okina was struggling to keep a straight face as he watched Aoshi getting upset.  
  
"Why was I, the okashira, not informed of the decision?" Aoshi stared at Okina like a cobra about to strike. He was no longer even attempting to hide his emotions.  
  
"You never wanted her around before, so we figured you wouldn't care. After all, she is just a little weasel girl," Okina shrugged.  
  
"Misao has been a member of the Oniwaban group almost her entire life. As the Okashira it is my decision when she leaves, not yours." Aoshi turned around and walked out of the Aoiya, slamming the door behind him. Okina stared at the door Aoshi had just slammed, grinning. Aoshi would never know how hard it had been to keep Okon, and Omasu from telling him about the plan, but soon they would see that it was all worth it.  
  
--------------  
  
That's the end of the third chapter, and I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review unless your just going to be rude in which case you can just ignore the whole review thing. Like I said before, if you're just going to be mean, or rude it's better not to say anything. 


	4. Chapter Four

Hi, again. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for putting this chapter up late. I had anime club on Wednesday so I couldn't get on the computer all day. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has put up with me so far. I know my story isn't very good, but I'm trying very hard so just be patient. I also wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I really appreciate it, and just wanted to thank you all.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was so boring! Even though she knew it would end soon Misao still couldn't help but get discouraged by having to stay at the Himura's. The next morning Sano had showed up asking about food, only to have Kaoru throw a pan at him.  
  
"Hey, what was that for Kaoru?" Sano rubbed the bump on the back of his head slowly.  
  
"You show up every day, but as soon as I start making you food you run. You should be happy that I'm willing to feed you."  
  
"It's not my fault you food stinks. If I ate that stuff it would probably kill me," Sano shrugged. Which earned him another whack on the head from Kaoru's pan. Misao couldn't help but laugh at the image of Kaoru beating Sano up while he cowered in the corner, trying to protect himself from her barrage of pans. After awhile though it became a bit boring. Every morning Sano would show up asking for food, and every morning Kaoru would yell at him. Sano would eventually get his food, and then leave again muttering about some new debts he had to pay back.  
  
It had been over a week since she had arrived at the dojo, and Aoshi- sama still hadn't come. Every morning she would sneak out of the dojo and go looking far any signs of Aoshi, but never learned anything. She knew Kenshin saw her leave as he was always propped up against the wall early in the morning watching her, but he never said anything. She would usually be gone for about an hour and by the time she got back breakfast was ready and Kaoru was just getting up. One morning she got up late, and Kaoru was already up so she decided that she would look for Aoshi-sama that night, after everyone had fallen asleep. Unfortunately Kenshin decided to finally say something to her that afternoon. Sano had just left, and Kenshin had just gone out the wash the dishes. Misao followed him to see if there was anything she could do to help.  
  
"Hello Misao-chan, how are you doing this morning?"  
  
"I'm fine Himura. I was just wondering if there was anyway I could help you with the dishes?" Misao grinned; not expecting what Kenshin was about to say.  
  
"You didn't go out to look for Aoshi this morning. I was just wondering what had happened."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This was another short chapter, sorry. I hope you liked it anyways. It was a bit boring, but I just wanted to get everything set up for the next chapter which should be much longer, and much more exciting. Please don't forget to review! 


End file.
